retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Flag
Introduction This NPC (currently named "King Pendr") is located in a tent area that can be accessed using the "Studio 51" transport pad or up the stairs from the Magic Carpet area. Guild Members (ranked ASSOCIATE or HIGHER) may obtain a Guild Strategist Flag (Guild flag) from this NPC which he then places in your bag/inventory for future use. Placing this flag anywhere in Norrath (outside most instances) allows Members to port to the flag from the guild hall to gather as a group for any event. When a flag is planted it remains in the world for two hours before despawning. If one flag is spawned and another flag is planted elsewhere, it will cause the first flag to disappear immediately and can disrupt another guild member's gameplay. This is why it is extremely important for members to verify that no flag is in use prior to placing a flag. ---- Glossary Flag Bearer - The person who obtains and plants a Guild Rally Flag. Guild Associate - A player affiliated with Retributions Blade that has obtained the guild rank of "Associate" Guild Rally Flag - also referred to as a Guild Strategy Flag or Guild Flag. It provides a point to point transport route from the Guild Strategist to the Flag. Guild Strategist - NPC located within the Guild Hall that gives the guild rally flag. ---- Instructions For Use Members are expected to adhere to the following guidelines when using a Guild Flag: # Who May Use: ## Players holding the rank of ASSOCIATE or higher, and who has read and signed this guide, may request a flag from the Guild Strategist. These players are considered "authorized". ## Only Guild Members are able to use the flag to port into an area due to game mechanics # When Guild Flags may be used: ## When an authorized Guild Member needs help completing a step or section of quest in which they have died at least twice within the past 15 minutes attempting to complete ## When the guild needs to establish a corridor route to a particular location (such as a spawn in point to Mercenary Purchase Locations or Mushroom Rings) ## As a Group Rally Point ## As a Raid Rally Point # Methods Used to Comply: ## Guild Voice Chat is used ## Guild Text Chat must also be used ## If a Microphone is unavailable, assistance of someone who has a mic is required. Not having a mic does not eliminate the requirement to use both chat methods (unless no one else is currently in voice chat) # Prior to Use: ## If a Flag is showing NOT IN-USE on the Guild Screen ### The Flag Bearer must announce that they are preparing to plant a flag ### The Flag Bearer must clearly state if the flag is being placed for assistance or transport use ### The Flag Bearer must wait 30 seconds to verify no other flag is being planted ### If no objections are raised #### The Flag Bearer may plant the flag ### If objections are raised #### A wait queue is established #### Flags planted in the order of the queue ## If A Flag is showing IN-USE on the Guild Screen ### The Flag Bearer must determine who's using the in-use flag by asking in BOTH Voice and Text guild channels. #### If no one responds within 30 seconds it may be presumed that the planted flag is no longer needed #### If someone responds then the Flag Bearer must verify that the use of the planted flag has ended ### If the planted flag is no longer needed #### The Flag Bearer must clearly state if the flag is being placed for assistance or transport use #### A new flag may then be planted. ### If the planted flag is still in use #### A wait queue is established #### Flags planted in the order of the queue. ---- Additional Notes #Any flag currently spawned and in place within Norrath has priority and precedence over any secondary flag. #Once a flag is placed you can not pick it up to move it. It will simply disappear. A NEW flag must be placed (even if putting it in the same area). #No member shall delay the planting of a secondary flag without due cause. #The primary Guild Flag may be held in the world up to the full two hours to allow additional members to transport to the flag's location, however, a secondary flag is not authorized to be planted consecutively at the same location without going through the authorization and wait queue process. #If other Guild Flags are waiting to be planted, a wait queue shall be established and each subesquent Guild Flag shall be placed based on the order of the queue. #The reason it's important to identify the reason this flag is planted is that Guild Officers, Leaders and multiple guild members have committed to arriving at the site of the guild flag immediately upon planting (unless involved in something they cannot break away from) if the flag has been planted for "Assistance". If the flag is being used for "transportation" of a group of individuals or when someone is completing a repetative quest (requiring returning to the same area multiple times), identifying the use of the flag prevents the unneccessary arrival of Guild Officials and undue disruption of other players. #Players outside the guild are not able to use the Guild Flag due to game mechanics so even if they are grouped with you the would not be capable of using the Guild Flag.. #Members found to be in deliberate violation of any of the above guidelines may find themselves facing guild sanctions. How to Sign this Page To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. IMPORTANT! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this guide.